It is sometimes desirable to coat medical articles, such as implantable and insertable medical devices, with bioactive substances such as glycosaminoglycans and peptides (including full length proteins), among others.
Bioactive substances, however, are commonly hydrophilic, whereas medical articles, including many metallic and polymeric medical articles, are hydrophobic, making it difficult to provide such medical articles with bioactive coatings.
These and other challenges are addressed by the present invention.